The Saga of Teddy Lupin, The Rise of Dolohov done
by teddy lupin lookalike take 3
Summary: Teddy Lupin must learn the truth about the man who killed his father and face that man himself. Teddy must also deal with puberty and the fact that he has developed a crush, it's hell.
1. Chapter 1

It was a night that had meant the fall of a leader and the end of an era. Voldemort was dead. No one knew what happened to his body after his defeat. A wizard moved along the grass path that lead up to body of the ex dark lord, the wizard moved his face into the light of the castle looming overhead. His facial features were equivalent to that of a homeless person, in his face a person could see that behind the scruffy looking goatee there was a hint of youth, it looked as though he hadn't washed in ages. His dark black robes looked extremely odd on him as they made him look like a smart homeless person. The man moved his hand down towards his pocket and pulled out his mask. The death eater turned it over examining the side that his victims would have seen. He looked up towards the moon it was a wonderful night for murder, but that would have to wait he had more pressing issues to deal with. The death eater had seen the death of his master and had decided on a moving the body to somewhere less pleasant.

He turned on the spot and disappearated a few moments later he reappeared but with a muggle in his hands he planned on switching the bodies so that no one was curious as to where the body of Voldemort had gone after he had moved it. Another death eater who was in on the plan saw this and ushered the first one to move quicker.

"Dolohov we don't have time for this, just get the body and go we can deal with the details later!"

"Shut it, Clarke if you knew who this was you would have more respect! This is the greatest wizard that ever lived." Dolohov shouted in response.

"So what he's not living!"

"Are you mad? You know I never asked to adopt you! And if it wasn't for these take your kids to work days you wouldn't be here!"

"Oh here we go about the adoption shit and if mum heard you say that she'd cut your bullocks off!"

"Let's not get into this now we have an important task to do and you knew how dedicated I was when the lord made me second in command, and know I have the responsibility of the whole evil sorcery thing..."

"Your rambling and I think that I see a teacher over there..."

"Fine, help me move him then."

And with that Dolohov managed to get the arm of the dead Voldemort free he moved his head closer to the dead man's ear and whispered "My lord, I promise you will not die in vain, and I also look forward to the day when you are once again at your full power."

And with that the pair disappearated into the night with the body of their old master in the hands of his most faithful servant. It seemed that Dolohov had gone mad; surely no amount of magic can bring back the dead, can it?


	2. Twelve Years Later

A young man was gazing out of the window on the top floor of a house that muggles and several wizards could not see; this was due to the fidelius charm that had been placed on the house several years before the fall of Voldemort. The youngster turned around and looked at the bed that was the only item in the otherwise empty room. He listened quietly to the sounds that the house made in the night, it was a calm and cool night, and the silence was broken by a creaking sound. The young man quietly moved towards the bed and got under the covers just as the door to his room opened. A man that looked as though he could be the boy's father entered the room, his hair was as always untidy, and the scar shaped like a lightning bolt was just visible through the hair. The man looked at the young boy and turned to leave the room. The door was shut lightly on his way out. The young boy jumped out of the bed and made his way quietly to the window he looked up and said quietly to himself,

"Full moon."

And with that he launched himself out of the window and landed safely on the floor.

Hair seemed to erupt out of the body of the young boy, his blue hair changed into the same colour of the hair that had grown out of his body, and his facial features seemed change with ease into those of a wild animal. The boy had become a creature of the night, a wolf. He ran off towards the Quidditch area. The wolf ran up and down and back and forth all night long.

The next morning Harry went to Teddy's room to find out that he wasn't there.

"Of course it was a full moon last night!" Harry said hitting his head.

He bolted down the stairs and ran outside to the Quidditch area. He found Teddy lying in the bushes directly next to a set of goal hoops. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He ran over to the bushes and woke Teddy up.

"How are you going to get ready for your third year of Hogwarts if you aren't up in time to buy your books?"

"Are you gonna let me get changed or not?" Teddy snapped at Harry. "Or are you just going to bitch and moan?"

"Look Teddy, I know that you like to remember your father on a full moon, but I did say that we are going to buy supplies."

"Yes, but isn't it Ginny's job to bitch and moan at me?" Teddy replied cheekily, Harry chuckled.

"Can you get dressed already your putting me to shame and it'll be even worse if Ginny comes out and sees this." Harry stated, trying hard not to look down.

Harry turned around to allow Teddy to get dressed.

"I'm ready, let's go." Teddy said when he had his clothes on.

"Ginny, get the floo powder, we're off."


	3. Buying Supplies

In the fireplace in the basement of Weasley's wizard wheezes Teddy and Harry emerged. They headed upstairs to find George and the rest of the Weasleys waiting for them.

"Good to see you guys." Harry said to the Weasleys.

"Hi Harry, how are Albus and James?" asked Hermione,

"Well James is 8 and wild, and Albus is 7 and timid, so no change there! I've got Ginny looking after them and Lilly at home." Harry answered.

Teddy tugged on Harry and asked him

"Are we getting the books that I need or not?"

"What's his problem?" asked Ron.

"Full moon last night" explained Harry.

"I see..." replied Ron.

Harry took out the list of items that third years where required to have for the year.

"Oh great... just great!" Harry stated.

"What?" asked Teddy as they walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Well... since Hagrid is teaching you care of magical creatures you have to get the monster book of monsters." Sighed Harry, just thinking about it made him shiver.

"What's this?" asked Teddy picking up a copy of the monster book of monsters.

"No Teddy don't..." Harry started "What the..." Harry watched as Teddy stroked the spine of the book, and started to read it.

"Can I keep it?" Teddy asked desperately.

"We don't have a choice." Growled Harry through gritted teeth.

"Why?" asked Teddy.

"It's on the list." Harry told him, "You need it for school."

"Just out of curiosity Teddy how did you know what to do with the book?" asked Harry.

"I just asked it." Teddy replied.

"Why didn't I think of that in my third year?" Harry stated sarcastically.

"Well why do you have to stroke the spine then?"

"It gets stiff being shut by a belt all day so it needs a little help opening." Teddy explained

"You've lost me Teddy."

"Well at least I try."

"Whatever let's just get the rest of your books."

Harry and Teddy ran into one of Teddy's friends from Hogwarts he was tall and thin but shorter then Teddy, he was very athletic, and created an aura that suggested that he was always in control.

"Hey there Tom."

"Alright Moony?" Tom replied, in a thick Irish accent.

"Do you want to come with us, you know catch up on things?" Teddy asked.

"Alright then I can tell you all about the new Gryffindor goalkeeper, me!"

And with that they made their way through several other shops and bought all of the equipment that Teddy would need for his third year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry.


	4. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Teddy and Harry made their way to Kings Cross station in order to catch the train that left from platform nine and three quarters.

"Teddy hurry up, Bill was busy and he asked if I could take Victorie to the station for him. I can't keep having delays like this. Will you stop talking to her in French; I cannot understand a bloody word that you are saying!"

"Oui, je suis tres forte en Français et encore je me dit merci pour venir ici avec moi et lui." Teddy was speaking to her in French. Her English was perfect, but Harry didn't have to know that. Rather than stopping them Harry just let them speak; he thought that Teddy was translating what Harry had just told him. Here is the real translation; "yes, I am very strong when speaking in French and I again say thank you for coming here with me and him."

They all made their way to the wall that was the gateway to platform nine and three quarters.

"Regarder moi madame." Teddy told Victorie.

"I won't ask what you just said, but can you show Victorie how it's done Teddy?"

"Already on it." Teddy said in English for what felt like the first time in ages.

Teddy ran straight towards the wall and disappeared in the blink of an eye. This left a look of sheer horror on the face of the young Victorie who had never seen this before.

"Quoi?" she exclaimed.

"Wait, why did I tell him to go first, now I'm stuck in a train station with a little girl that I don't understand! I feel like I could have played that better." Harry said worried. "Do you speak any English?"

"Yes Harry I do I mean I do have an English father." Victorie said slyly.

"You know you're just as bad as Teddy."

"J'taime aussi."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" Harry bellowed.

"I'll let Teddy tell you, well if we don't hurry we'll be late, sir rush allot."

"Fine let's go." Harry whispered to her, embarrassed due to the fact that he had made a scene in front of a station full of muggles. And with that they made their way onto the platform.

They caught up with Teddy and Harry only had one thing to ask him,

"What does j'taime aussi mean?"

"I like you too" Teddy told him.

"You know I'm glad that I don't have to deal with all of your bilingual talk for a few months. I don't know if you are offending me or not" Harry reasoned.

"Aw Harry don't be like that." Teddy said mockingly.

"Well it looks like the train is about to leave, have you got everything?" Harry asked Teddy.

"Harry you know that you sound like Ginny, maybe you two have changed places, I've never forgotten anything in all my three years at Hogwarts." Teddy told Harry reassuringly.

"What about the time you forgot to pack your underwear, you were going commando for a week." Harry told Teddy.

"Harry I thought that we agreed not to talk about that!" Teddy growled softly.

Teddy and Victorie boarded the Hogwarts express and said their goodbyes to Harry, and left for Hogwarts for an eventful year.


	5. The Year Begins

Teddy and Victorie got off the train and Teddy walked her over to Hagrid who was gathering all of the first years to go on the boats, Teddy looked like a punk rocker in his uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his devil may care attitude.

"Hey Moony" came a voice this caused Teddy to turn around to see his friend that he saw in Diagon Alley.

"Alright Tom." Teddy replied. "I was just showing Victorie where to go-"

"Yes, yes I get it you are showing your girlfriend to the boa-" Tom started.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Teddy snapped.

"Humph, maybe not yet..." said Tom in an inaudible whisper. He had a habit of being able to predict the future relationships of people that he knew, he had never been wrong.

"Anyway, shall we go over to the boats then?" Teddy had come over all red and shy.

"Teddy why's your hair pink?" asked Tom slyly.

"Shut it, Tom do you want me to hit you or not?"

"No, no I just read the signs and come up with an answer, it's obvious that you like-" Tom couldn't finish because Teddy had smacked him in the back of the head, forgetting that he had the strength of a werewolf, he had knocked Tom over.

"What the hell was that for?" Tom snapped at Teddy.

"How else was I supposed to get you to shut up, I mean I tried telling you and I also tried threatening you, so... yeah" Teddy told him.

"You got a point there mate." Tom winced in pain.

The pair walked up to carriages that seemed to pull themselves but as Teddy knew that there was a certain type creature that pulled the carts, Harry had told him that not many people could see them even though they were there. Only people that had seen death could see them, and because Teddy had not seen death physically he couldn't see them himself.

At the feast Teddy sat and watched as the new first years were called up to be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Teddy watched as several students were sorted until finally Victorie Weasley was called up by Professor Longbottom, he placed the sorting hat on Victorie's head and the hat moved and spoke.

"For god's sake not another Weasley, just put her in Gryffindor already."

After the sorting Teddy had to go to his first lesson, which was herbology with Professor Longbottom. As soon as Teddy had entered the room he said

"Alright Nev."

"It's professor Longbottom to you, Mr Lupin."

"Call me Moony Nev."

"It's going to be one of those days." Sighed Neville Longbottom as he turned to address the class, "Right take out your copies of Beginners Herbology Volume 3."

"Sir, what is that?" Teddy asked, pointing at a weird pot with strange leaves on it.

"A fully grown Mandrake. Watch as I pull it out of the pot." Neville put his hands on the plant. "Oh and put your earmuffs, and Mr. Lupin it's probably safer for you to wear two pairs." Neville put his own pair and pulled the mandrake out of the plant pot. After a few seconds he fainted. And it was up to Teddy to use his bilingual skills to find out what the mandrake needed. After Teddy had potted the mandrake back into its pot and covered it with soil, he took professor Longbottom to the medical wing. It was good to be back at Hogwarts.


	6. The New Marauders

After a few months of being back at Hogwarts Teddy decided that he would let his friends in on a little plan that he had. Teddy was tired and he had decided that he wanted to get some rest in the boys' dormitories. Teddy walked up to Gryffindor tower and gave the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady who swung back to allow him in. On his way up the stairs he walked into another one of his friends, his name was Eric. Eric was tall and thin but not as tall as Teddy, he had wavy black hair and couldn't stay still for a second, and he always had some kind of scheme in mind.

"Hey there Teddy." He spoke in a Scottish accent.

"I having a thought, you know how I always talk about how my dad was a Marauder, and that his name was Moony; well I thought that since I am his son that I would start my own group of Marauders, you in?" Teddy asked Eric.

"What am I stupid, of course I will. I've given this allot of thought, I want to be called Ring-tail, you know after the ring tailed lemur."

"Fair enough" Teddy said, "Well I'm Knackered. I'm going to bed."

"Alright see ya."

Teddy made his way slowly up the stairs, half asleep. Tom, (who had just come into the common room) ran into Teddy on the stairs, after apologising for knocking Teddy over and suffering another blow to the head from Teddy, Tom said,

"I know what or rather who you will be dreaming about tonight – Victorie" Tom said.

"Stop using legimency, and don't forget who taught you, I mean it works both ways!" and with that Teddy pointed his wand at Tom and said, "_Legilimens_"

"No! Teddy please not that, anything but that, not professor McGonagall naked, ahhh!"

"Do you want it to stop?" Teddy asked evilly.

"Yes, yes please, for fuck's sake stop it!" Tom screamed.

"Fine," Teddy lowered his wand and the spell broke, much to the relief of the trembling Tom. "Th... thank y-y...you." Tom whispered.

"Now then; on to business. Do you want to become-"

"No, don't say it I've had enough."

"I was going to ask if you wanted to become a marauder."

"Fine... just don't do that again! Please"

"Okay what name do you want and what animal will you use?"

"A monkey... a capuchin monkey." Tom replied shakily. "I want to be called Capuchin."

"Don't worry I won't make you see that ever again – unless you make that joke again." Teddy warned.

Each one of the three Hogwarts student made their way to the boys' dormitories. Teddy walked over to his bed and sat down; this gave him time to think about what to do as the leader of the marauders, he thought the torture of one best friends, it was the only way he would learn, and also coming up with the names and asking the people that where to make up the new mischief makers that where to be called the marauders. Teddy lay on his bed and thought about who the other member that would make up the full four members could be. Teddy thought about possible candidates for becoming one of his marauders; the more he thought the less clear it became. In the end he decided that fate would present that person to him at the right time. Teddy lay awake until his tiredness got the better of him and he fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of exactly what Tom had said he would, whether it was Legimency or not Teddy didn't care, he was just happy to be dreaming about his Vixen.


	7. The Moon Meets the Darkness

Teddy lay in bed asleep dreaming blissfully, suddenly the dream became blurred and unfocused. There were voices, Teddy couldn't hear, he moved closer, he heard a dark voice speak in a harsh manner.

"Teddy Lupin, I know your greatest desires and fears. It was I who killed your father, so come and get me!" the voice rang deeper and deeper in the depths of Teddy's mind. Everything went black and all that Teddy could hear was laughter as he slipped away from the nightmare and back to reality.

"AHHHHH!" Teddy roared as he woke up. His hand flew straight past the face of Eric who had evidently been watching Teddy in his sleep. Teddy's hand went straight for the pillar of the bed and snapped it cleanly in two.

"Err... Teddy you overslept we have to get down to Hagrid's or we'll be late for our first lesson hurry up mate!" Tom had gotten Teddy out of bed and tossed Teddy's clothes at him.

"We'll see you down at Hagrid's when you are ready.

"Alrigh' then everyone, le's go down tuh the unicorn pen." Hagrid had already started the class when Teddy arrived.

"Sorry I'm late Hagrid. I-I-"

"No need ta worry yeself son, yer mates explained what 'appened." Hagrid spoke reassuringly.

The class followed Hagrid to the pen, and the class waited outside the gates as Hagrid left to go and get the unicorn. When he came back he had a silver coloured horse with a horn following him.

"Now does anyone know how to approach a unicorn?" Hagrid asked the class, Teddy's hand shot straight up. "Yes, Teddy?"

"I know how, and I'll show the class if that's ok." Teddy said confidently.

"Alrigh' then" Hagrid shouted happily.

Teddy walked over to the unicorn as calmly as he could. He stopped a few feet away from the unicorn and held his hand out, the unicorn responded by bobbing it's head up and down. The class all gasped in surprise evidently expecting the unicorn to ram into Teddy, but to the class' surprise Teddy walked over to the unicorn and stroked it lightly on the nose. The unicorn then lowered its whole body and Teddy climbed on top of the unicorn's back. After Teddy had gained a firm grip, the unicorn stood up and took off like a rocket. After a quick ride on the back of the unicorn Hagrid called it back. Teddy got off the unicorn and Hagrid announced the end of the lesson.

"That was the best lesson ever!" Teddy exclaimed, "I think I'll take the long way to the great hall see you later!"

Teddy decided to walk down to the Whomping Willow, Harry had taught Teddy the spell to freeze the willow; so it didn't hit him. Teddy sat under the massive tree, he looked at the hole that led to the shrieking shack, and he had heard stories about it so he knew what he was doing. Teddy crawled into the hole and emerged at the other end to find a hooded figure!

Luckily the figure had his back to Teddy and all that Teddy had to do was stun the figure. Teddy was surprised that there were people in the building, and moved quietly up the stairs to greet the man that he hated the most out of all men in the world, Dolohov. He found the door and opened it to see the man himself sat in an old fashioned rocking chair, Dolohov laughed and pointed his wand at the door which shut and locked immediately, Teddy was trapped!


	8. Teddy's Really Tough Evening

"YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Teddy bellowed at the Death Eater.

"It was so easy he practically begged for death, some man huh?" Dolohov lied.

"I'LL KILL, YOU I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU"

"Whoa, calm down there little wolf." A smile appeared on Dolohov's face.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Teddy was finding it hard to suppress his animalistic side; he clenched his fists to stop himself from charging at the man.

"What's the matter? Are you going to beg like your father or do I have to kill the little lady that followed you here?"

"What?" Teddy's voice had changed from anger to panic.

"Yes, I believe that you two came to Hogwarts together and you were supposed to look after her. Imagine Harry's reaction when the girl that you had to look after came home dead."

"You wouldn't dare." Teddy growled.

"While you are here, and I have the leverage, I will tell you what I have been meaning to share with you for a while, and just out of curiosity, how did you find me?"

"With ears like mine, I can pick up talk about murder anywhere, as soon as I heard you I decided to follow you and that led me here." Teddy explained.

"Well I must say that I'm impressed. And now for the show!" Dolohov announced. "My plan all along was to get you here. I also planned a big event." Dolohov started to walk around the room.

"Get on with it!" Teddy said angrily.

"Very well, my plan was to bring the dark lord back to his former glory!" Dolohov said triumphantly.

"Voldemort? But he's dead no amount of magic can bring back the dead!" Teddy told Dolohov.

"Ha! Not physically, but mentally. I've been planning this for twelve years and I want my nemesis to see it when my plan reaches perfection!" Dolohov told Teddy madly.

"You're mad!"

"Maybe so, but at least I know what I am doing!" Dolohov told Teddy, "He will live in me!"

"Yes, and in all of you it's a metaphor." Teddy retorted.

"No, he will literally live in me; I will be his vessel into this world." Dolohov said with a smile on his face.

"Enough!" Teddy roared, he couldn't keep it in any longer, the beast was freed and he lunged for Dolohov, who was now just next to the locked door, unfortunately Dolohov had seen this coming and had ducked, evidently hoping for Teddy to hit the door and fall unconscious. Dolohov had made a serious error by not taking into account the power that Teddy had when his animalistic side takes him over. Teddy flew straight at the door and shattered it into millions on tiny pieces. His appearance had changed from that of a normal schoolboy to a cross between a wolf and a human, he had sharp claws, teeth that were sharper then knives and bright yellow eyes, his hair had changed from blue to a very dark brown. He turned around and told Victorie to follow him out of the shack. Teddy turned around and faced the dark figure that he had stunned earlier. Teddy didn't think for a second before charging at him and knocking him out, this time without a wand. Teddy turned around picked Victorie up and left the shack through the same passage that he took to get there, as soon as they were clear of the tunnel and the death eaters Teddy collapsed and almost fell asleep. Teddy just had time to see a white shimmering creature make its way over to him; Teddy lay on the grass, tired and hungry, wondering if he could get any leftovers from the great hall.


	9. Hasn't Teddy Lost Enough?

"Teddy, Teddy" came a voice, Teddy was not sure who it was, this was largely due the fact that he had never lost his mind before.

"Teddy, we have to get out of here! Climb on top."

It took Teddy a while to come around but when he did he saw that Victorie was no longer next to him. She was on the back of the unicorn that Teddy rode on in care of magical creatures class.

"Willow," Teddy breathed.

"Yes, and I have come to help you." The unicorn told Teddy.

"No, I have to take care of stuff here. Drop off Victorie at Hagrid's and come back for me later."

"Careful, master Lupin I hear that it is a full moon tonight." The Unicorn said.

"In that case it is not me that will have to be careful, you'd better hurry the sun is going down!" Teddy nearly roared, while tearing his shirt off. For being a third year the amount of muscle that Teddy had was phenomenal.

"WHAT!" yelled Harry as he heard that Teddy had not been in school for most of the day.

"Yes, Mr Potter and I'm afraid that your niece has gone missing too." Professor Longbottom told Harry.

"Bill's gonna kill me, and Nev I am your mate talk to me normally."

"Fine, you may want to search the grounds Harry."

"Won't have to, I've got a good idea where he's gone. See you" Harry said.

"OI, what am I invisible? I'm coming too, I mean she is _my_ niece too" Ron had appeared out of nowhere.

"Fine, let's go." Harry walked so fast that it was hard for Ron to keep up.

"Just like the good old days, eh?" Ron told Harry.

"Come on, Dolohov, come to Teddy" Teddy whispered to himself, he had gone mad with anger and would have liked nothing more than to tear the man limb from limb.

Teddy noticed someone emerging from the path under the Whomping Willow, he prepared himself to strike... he was about to jump...

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN!" came a bellow from somewhere over the hill.

"Oh shit, Harry's here!" Teddy panicked.

Harry came up over the hill shouting at Teddy as he ran down,

"Can we do this some other time?" Teddy told harry whilst pointing over at the person that had come up out of the path, it was indeed the man that Teddy hated, Dolohov.

"You!" Harry shouted at Dolohov. "I thought that we wiped your memory!"

"You did, but the dark lord is merciful and restored it." Dolohov shouted back. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have an objective to achieve, since the little wolf cub destroyed my hideout I have now been forced to move."

"LET ME AT HIM I'LL BLOODY KILL HIM!" Teddy yelled

"Harry I did say that we should kill them at the cafe but did you listen?" Ron told Harry.

"Enough, I think that we should let Teddy decide what to do." Harry told Ron.

"Are you mad mate?" Ron asked "I was only joking about killing him but you're serious."

"No I'm Harry, and this is the man that killed Teddy's dad." Harry looked at Teddy with stern eyes.

Dolohov had seized this moment and shot a killing curse straight at Teddy, everyone screamed, but Willow had arrived just in time to save Teddy but not himself.

"WILLOW!" Teddy cried as the unicorn was hit and fell to the floor, dead.


	10. Cry of the Wolf

"NO!" Teddy Yelled, it could not be, it just didn't happen, Dolohov had killed a unicorn, not just that but Teddy loved that unicorn like a brother. Dolohov had done some bad things in his life, and even Teddy thought that the man had some good in him, but killing his friend had crossed the line a thousand times over, it was even worse when Teddy looked up and saw the man laughing.

"Your turn" Dolohov raised his wand and once again pointed at Teddy. "Clarke, take the ginger one, Griffin take Potter!" Dolohov signalled his two followers.

Something was happening to Teddy, he started shaking uncontrollably, and his hands were changing into paws, the heel of his foot grew up out of its shoe, the muscle on his body grew larger and his face stretched out into the face of a canine, unlike most werewolves he grew a tail, finally jet black fur reached its way all around his body, and his eyes that seemed to carry the only scrap of humanity away with them, changed from brown to yellow.

When Dolohov saw this he retreated back into the hole under the willow, Teddy the werewolf stepped over the corpse of his dead friend, and gave a bone chilling howl in the direction of the moon. Teddy turned to face Dolohov.

"I SAID THAT I WOULD KILL YOU SO HERE I COME" Teddy's voice had changed to a harsh roaring, snarling sound. This drove sheer fear into Dolohov who couldn't even summon the will to cast a spell at the advancing werewolf.

"Retreat, get back to the shack we'll work our way from there!" Dolohov shouted out at his underlings, who moved away from duelling Harry and Ron and followed their master down the hole. By the time it took for the death eaters to get to the hole Teddy had enough time to move in, ready for a swipe at Dolohov; however Dolohov had gotten down the hole as soon as he had a chance and managed to get out the other side, as did his adopted son Clarke. Griffin however was not as lucky, Griffin managed to get to the hole, Teddy reached out and ran after him and just before Griffin could get his legs out Teddy had swung for them and knocked him off his feet. Teddy moved closer and lowered his jaws towards the man's leg, he opened his jaws and clamped down hard on the leg and took out the flesh, and blood spurted everywhere. Teddy bit into the leg and dragged the death eater out of the hole and dropped him next to the dead unicorn. He lifted the death eater's head and forced him to look into the eyes of the dead unicorn. Teddy grabbed the wounded leg and crushed it in his fist to teach the death eater a lesson, and threw him to Harry.

Teddy held the dead unicorn in his arms and howled into the night whilst slowly changing back to his old self, he collapsed once again and saw, what looked like a man in glasses walking over to him, Teddy tried to speak but he was too weak and so he just closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"He did well," Harry said, "His first big transformation and he didn't kill anybody!" Harry told Ron proudly.

"Yeah, but he bloody beat the shit out of that death eater." Ron commented.

"Well at least, he's ok, I'll take him to the hospital wing, and you should go and see our niece, Ron."

"Yeah, you coming?" Ron asked.

"Give me a minute." Said Harry thinking about how dangerous Hogwarts had been for him.


	11. Willow's Last Request

Teddy woke up to find all of his friends, Harry Victorie and George, next to his bed

"What did I do yesterday?" Teddy asked, he had a splitting headache and just wanted to be told it was all a bad dream and that Willow was alright.

"Teddy, I don't know how to say this but..." Harry started.

"The unicorn's dead, I know." Teddy spoke reassuringly.

"I want to bury him, properly." Teddy said.

"That's exactly what I said when Dobby died." Harry told Teddy.

"Teddy... Teddy!" Hagrid had come to see him in the hospital wing. "Are ye alrigh'?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Hagrid." Teddy answered.

"I've got somthin' for ya." Hagrid told Teddy, "You see when a unicorn dies it sheds it's horn and it's customary for the person that had a bond with the unicorn to get it."

"What? You mean that horn is mine?" Teddy asked pointing at the pointy object in Hagrid's hand which was the horn.

Hagrid didn't say a word and just handed it over to Teddy who sat up in his bed holding it. Every so often he would look at it as if he expected it to blow up. Being given a unicorn horn was rare so this came as a surprise to everyone.

After a few days Teddy was discharged from the hospital wing. The first thing that Teddy did was walk down to the area where Willow had died. He found Harry and Ron already there with a bunch of shovels ready. Teddy walked up and took a shovel he walked over to the agreed burial area and lifted the first clump of earth from the ground. Not long after this Harry and Ron joined Teddy, and after a while the grave was ready. They all worked together to move the dead unicorn into the grave, they filled the grave up and then they all stood in silence for a while.

"Maybe someone should say something." Harry broke the silence.

"Willow was a good unicorn, faithful, reliable and caring. We will all miss him and wish that we have a friend as good him one day." Teddy said solemnly.

"'e was a good 'orse 'e was." Hagrid shouted, and he went back to crying quietly.

The rest of Teddy's day went by very slowly he didn't even care about the cruel and evil torture that he had to endure in his defence against the dark arts class when the teacher had planned a lesson on how to get rid of unicorns.

"Who froze Lupin?" the professor asked the class.

"You are so evil!" Tom spoke up for Teddy, "He just lost one of his closest friends and you're taking advantage of his pain!"

"50 points from Gryffindor for bad mouthing a teacher!" the professor told Tom.

Teddy was so enraged that rather then hit the teacher; he walked out of the room, Teddy didn't know where he was going but anywhere was better than that classroom. He decided to go and chill out in the common room and headed off for Gryffindor tower. When he got there he gave the password to the Fat Lady and threw himself onto the couch, and pulled out a bottle of firewhisky from his secret stash.

"I hate that teacher." He said as he took a swig of firewhisky.

Teddy sat up and gazed into the fire, another swig, he thought about what could happen now that Dolohov had revealed his plan, and how the world would end if Voldemort came back. Teddy went over to the window of Gryffindor tower and poured what was left of the firewhisky out of the window.

"To Willow" he said, throwing the bottle out of the window and heading upstairs for a rest.


End file.
